Detention
by Oswin-Oswald123
Summary: what happens when you put 12 teens from different cliques in one room together? welcome to detention everyone, maybe it will go smoothly or maybe it won't. Klaroline, Kol/Elena,Bamon,Stefan/Rebeckah Elijah/Katherine plus a Tyler/Caroline/hayley triangle. T because I'm a whimp
1. it's only just the begining

**Elena' s POV**

******it's Katherine fault. if she hadn't of got into a fight with Rebeckah Mikelson and Caroline Forbes, I wouldn't of had to break it up, okay so granted I may or may not have slapped Rebeckah across her face but she said some bitchy stuff about Matt which werent all that true. but now I'm stuck in detention with eleven other students who I don't really talk to. God I wish April were here, but she at the beach with Jeremy, I'm glad he found someone else his break up with Bonnie Bennett was bad, part of the reason why I don't talk to her any more. I'd rather not talk about the other part.**

**' have you got your lunches?' asked Jenna., oh I'm not one of those kids who call t her mom by there first name, Jenna' s mine and Katherine aunt, our parents aren't around no more so it's just us and Jeremy.**

**' yeah aunt Jenna ' Katherine answered for both of us, she normally does that, ' right off you go then and be good I do not want to have to endured Mr tanned blaming me for not being a good parent cause you to lashed out ... oh and I LOVE YOU.' Jenna shouted after us. stopping before good into the school me and Katherine linked our pinkys before continuing in, out the corner of my eye I saw the car of Klaus and Elijah Smith pull up, great yet another awkward situation on this fine day of detention.**

* * *

**Klaus POV**

******' I'm so disappointed in you to , sure the first few times were understandable considering what me and you mother were going through but still..' Dad drones on and on until even Elijah wasn't paying attention, spacing out I glanced out the car window long enough to see Sheriff Liz Forbes police car pull up across the road ,the sheriff looked in mind rant while her daughter Caroline and my sister who had hitched a ride with Caroline to escape the inevitable showdown between my divorced mum and dad, ' holy crap is that the petorva sisters? why are they here? ' Elijah whispered pulling me away from my thoughts, dad who was still ranting didn't even notice me and Elijah. **

**' Katherine got into a fight with our sister , Elena stepped in to break it up , beckah said something regarding Matt Donovan ,Elena slapped her then Caroline got involved and now it's a smash hit video on YouTube ' I replied adding a bit of sarcasm at the end. ' all my children in detention at the same time, I thought I raised you all bbetter then that.' Dad ended is rant on that note finally finding a parking space.**

**' not all your children' I mumble not quietly enough ' ah yes thank you for reminding me niklaus' I wince as he uses my full name ' where is you mother I want to talk to her about henrick coming to California with me and status next week' me and Elijah then glare at his in the review mirror as if to say WTF, ' ah I would have taken you all but you have let me down especially you to , the oldest are ment to set examples but henrick is more mature then both off you put to get...' his rant was cut short by the sound of mothers car horn beeping at ReBeckah and Stefan Salvatore who were showing very public displays of affection ' and on that note we will be going see ya later dad.**

* * *

**Bonnies POV **

**walking into the School car park I saw Klaus and Elijah followed closely by kol hurrying to catch them up I walked straight into the egotastic Damon Salvatore ' hello miss Bennett any excuse to talk to me then is it? ' he said straight away not even giving me chance to recover from my mild conclusion from walking into his abs .. arms I ment arms completely ignoring hI'm and his flirtatious smirk I hurry quickly to catch up with kol noticing Tyler lLockwood locking lips with the school slit Hayley Scott I realised this couldn't get any more awkward until 'wetting yourself yet Bennett ' kol asked, ' why would I wet myself mikelson ?' I answered a question with a more important question . ' well the petorvas are here didn't ya know? I mean come on why else would Elijah be in such a daydreamy mood' kol gladly answered my question clearly look amused considering my history with Elena and Katherine deciding to ignore that I simply asked about Klaus ' daydreamy' - as kol put it - face , ' Caroline Forbes is here' he simply stated **

**' seriously wow now I can not wait for this detention to start just to see what happens between Caroline Tyler and hayley ' **

**' I know why else do you think I brought my camera ? this has youtube written all over it' **

**' we can use my accountaccount' **

**I'll hold you to that Bennett' **

* * *

**so what did yoh think this is my first story, so please be nice , I really hope you like it hopefully you will , PM or inbox or whatever it's called if you have any questions or anything and please review even if you hate it. **

**thank you **

**Ace**

** Of**

** Hearts **

**3 3 3**


	2. author note please read

So omg I m so sorry for not updating anyway to repay u I'm gonna rewrite chapters 1 +2 then upload a chapter 3 please Don hate me and I still need a beta so PM is anyone would like to beta this story and I'm sorry for not updating I feel really bad hopefully the rewrite and the upload will be okay for you it will be the same storyline and plot and pairing chapter 1 will not be rewritten per say be but just check whereas chapter to will be completely rewritten because I think it's crap tbh

Oswin-Oswald 123

X 3TVD


	3. chapter 2 rewrite

Ello mates, I know it's been ages since I updated DETENTION I think I can off lost the vibe for it but I'm determined determined to continue writing this story

About kol and Bonnie relationship as Eby-mikaelson ask about to answer your question No kol doesn't hit on Bonnie they are are and have been best friends since Bonnie fall from grace after she and Jeremy broke up but more on that in later episodes. Also I would of had this chapter on sooner but my kindle battery died when I was halfway through stirring it so I had to write it all again plus I have another story as well that needs updating think I'm gonna just update on certain days in near future I'll let you know ... and 3,2,1 we are off !

* * *

Caroline P.O.V

"Hi, Caroline" hayley sweetly said to me as she walked past with Tyler close behind.I rose to get out to slap her across that puny little face of hers when rebekah grabbed me and pulls me down and shook her head . Me and bekah had been friends since the start of middle school. She was the New British blonde the whole of mystic falls had awaited the New family for weeks when rumours started about a family that was moving into one of mystic falls original manor houses . The founding families, mine included, were outraged most of the town shunned the New arrivals, so did I until about the second week of term .

FLASHBACK

"Please stop , please he ...we haven't done anything wrong , please!" A young Caroline heard a an accented voice plead . She stopped stopped in the hallway she was walking down with Elena and Katherine. "Caroline , you coming?" Elena asked while Katherine huffed impatiently "erm ...I forgot something you go on without me I'll meet you there"Caroline lied convincingly, while Elena nodded and continued walking Katherine narrowed her eyes at Caroline who just smiled back soon enough walked after her twin.

Caroline then took off running towards the girls pleads and arrived just in time to see klaus mikaelson get kicked in the stomach before his attackers -who were Tyler Lockwood , Matt dovan and Vicki dovan - take there leave laughing at the weak British boy and his doting sister. After they were out of sight Caroline rushed to help.

"Hey are you okay ? Let me see I'm trained in first aid hey! I said let me see" Caroline natural boss nature shown through her caring act.

"Thank you we were jumped on the way to meet my older brother Elijah ,Kol he went to fetch him and Finn that's my other older brother he's in his final year , did I mention kol was also my brother I mean he's annoying but family did you say you were trained in first aid because my bro-klaus needs to go see the school nurse but that would mean walking through the quad and he'd ...we'd get laugh at again because my ...kol also got beat up and ... did I mention my name's rebekah" the blonde haired girl finish on that note and let out a shakey breath before letting more tears roll down her face.

"Yes, I am kinda trained in first aid but I could deal with this without supervision but I'm also class president so I can take you the front way to the nurse office instead of the quad way, and my name's Caroline " Caroline smiled at the girl who return her smile. After that kol and Elijah Turner up and help take klaus to the nurse office with Caroline help , they day after that Caroline mom dropped all mikaelson children off in the sheriff's car with Caroline and her friendship with Elena and Katherine deteriorated fast until she saw through there facade and hated them and the girl she had been .her and rebekah friendship grew so much that by th end of that year Caroline was like the mikaelson s second daughter .

FLASHBACK ENDED

* * *

Two years after meeting rebekah , saw the arrival of Stefan and damon Salvatore who owned mystic falls boarding house , much to the horror of other girls Stefan and rebekah were quickly thrown into a relationship whereas me and damon had tried a relationship but quickly decided we didn't suit each other we now each are each other's comfort blanket and we're practically brother and sister. And we we are happy that way.

"Hey carebear, are we up for movie night tonight or what?" Stefan asked her as soon as he walked in and sat at the desk of in front of me and bekah who then placed her feet on him. I nodded "yeah mum on the late shift so yep it's on she said you can sleep so long as you two don't sleep in the same bed again" I pointed to them to who blushed furiously "so looks like you and crow are in the guest room" I then wave my finger in between me and Rebekah " and we are in my room " . I glanced around the room and scoffed upon seeing the twin bitches Sat nearest to the fire exit , which gained Bekahs attention who also scoffed.. Glancing at the door Rebekahs brothers walked in. " Bekah are you and your brothers having a family reunion or something " I say nodding my head towards the trio who just walked in " oh klaus got caught skipping school to see the lonely boys or something in concert , kol punched Matt dovan after he said something about Bonnie I think ask Damon he was there and Elijah ... I dunno why he is in detention probably .."

Mrs Andrews had something to do with it" we all finished her sentence as Bonnie Bennett scurried in to catch up with kol I kinda feel sorry for her, after what happened she didn't deserve the treatment she got from everyone I'm glad kol was there for her back in kindergarten we were close friends but everyone grows apart.

Where's crow got to ?" I asked Stefan who shrugged when in came Damon smirking as ever I narrowed my eyes at him as I saw him wink at Bonnie Bennett rasing one eyebrow as he sat Down in front of me next to Stefan and placed my feet which were previously on the chair on his lap he turn and looked at me upon seeing my raised eyebrow he innocently ask me "what's wrong?" So I answered his question with my question

"What did you do to Bonnie Bennett and why is she as red as a tomateo?"

* * *

Mr tanner POV

"Okay three rules mikaelson what are they ?"

"No eating speaking or messing around " the three brothers answered with the help of there sister.

"Good , I will take the register the I shall waltz over to me office just through that door and let your 6 hours of silence commence okay , answer with her sir "

Bonnie Bennett - here sir (kol get off my camera)

Caroline Forbes - hmmm what yep I'm here sir (tell me Damon)

Tyler Lockwood -here sir (hayley you dirty little...)

Thank you Mr Lockwood -your welcome

Elijah mikaelson - here sir

kol mikaelson - here sir (don't give me the silent treatment Bennett

Niklaus mikaelson- here sir and its klaus

Not on my clipboard it's not -*scoff*

Rebekah mikaelson - here sir

Are mikaelson s having a family reunion or something - already heard that joke from care

Elena petrova - here ...sir

Katherine petrova - where else would I be ? Here sir

Damon Salvatore - here

Stefan Salvatore - oh yeah here sir

And hayley Scott - yeah yeah I'm here ( Tyler (!))

"Have fun kids"

12 students all nearly from different cliques this should be funny(!)


End file.
